Whipped Cream, Eggs, and Peanut Butter
by xxCandyApples
Summary: She was supposed to be making a cake for her brother, but she found herself in a very.. interesting food fight with her boyfriend.


Utau was able to do a various amount of things, and generally succeeded at all that she tried at. But she still didn't get how she managed to find herself in her kitchen with a large bowl in front of her. She remembered hearing Ikuto mentioning 'cake', 'tomorrow', and 'please' before he hung up without even receiving a response from his younger sister. Her amethyst eyes stared at the empty bowl, wishing that the cake would mix together itself so she could relax on her couch watching her favorite show.

To the right of her bowl were the ingredients needed for the cake; eggs, cooking oil, water, and the batter. On the left were the supplies needed to measure the ingredients. She wasn't very fond of cooking late at night, she preferred laying in bed with a book and doozing off before being woken up by her boyfriend. Her gaze flickered up at the electronic clock, which read 9:30 PM.

With a sigh, she reluctantly started to make the cake, reading the cake box occasionally to make sure she was doing it correctly. She was in the process of stirring when the door clicked, following it opening and a male figure walking through the front door. Once the door was closed he made his way through the neat living room, where he nonchalantly dropped his bags on the couch. He was surprised to see the idol standing at the island, stirring the spoon.

"Making me a little surprise?" He asked with a grin, striding over to the opposite side of the island, eyes locked on her.

She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face as she continued to stir. "Not at all," she replied after a moment. "I'm making this for Ikuto." She nonchalantly licked her lower lip and slowed her stirring. "Not sure why he wants me to cook though."

He made a face as he watched her cracked an egg and emptied its contents into the bowl. "So you're making a cake.. and you have no reason why?" He questioned her, earning a nod as her response. A grin grew on his face as he made his way around the island, where he now stood behind his girlfriend. His fingers grazed across her forearm, face making it's way closer to her's. His breath lingered on her cheek as he kissed it gently.

"Not now Kukai.." She moaned, letting out a even breath as she tried to keep her focus on the cake batter in front of her. His arms slowly wrapped around her slim figure as she returned to stirring the batter. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Kukai kissed her cheek once again before his lips wandered lower and brushed against her neck, earning another moan from the young woman. "Can't you just make it tomorrow?" He murmured into her neck, one hand reaching out and grasping the bag of flour that was out. He got a handful of flour, without her knowing and smiled. "Your hair smells like watermelon.."

She nodded dully, a small smile on her face as she continued to stir. "I took a shower." She stated, though she had a feeling he knew why. She was about to reach for the empty box which once held the cake mix when a white substance flew onto her face and blocked her eyesight for a few seconds. She let out a surprised yelp and turned quickly, wiping her eyes. "Kukai.." She mustered, but once she saw his satisfied grin on the jock's face, she laughed and reached beind her. With a quick movement, flour covered his face as well.

Kukai laughed too, leaning over her. "It's on." He uttered to her as he reached past her for the opened egg carton. He went to crack it above her head, but she moved with sudden speed and the egg cracked with its contents landing on the tiled floor.

"You're too slow!" She teased with a smirk, turning her body to open the fridge where she now stood next to. He didn't think twice before rushing over to her and fighting her for something to attack her with. Her right hand grasped onto a bottle of whip cream while her left held the door open. Quickly taking off the top, she shook it and squirted its substance over Kukai, giving him a messy beard.

A bit stunned at her sudden actions, he grinned at her while she tried to control her laughter. Luckily for him, he was stronger than the idol, and took the bottle of whip cream and sprayed it over the blonde's cleavage. She gasped from the sudden chill on her chest and pushed him away a bit. Before she was able to make another escape his head dove for her chest and parted his lips. With his free hand, he grasped her slim figure to hold her in place while he licked across her cleavage to eat the whip cream. She let out a groan of pleasure as her head tilted back. "Like that, huh?" He asked her, letting go of her body as she smirked at him.

She dashed for the pantry, which she opened with one swift moment and grabbed peanut butter. Kukai raised an eyebrow, questioning what she was exactly going to do with it. Instead of directly walking about five feet to him, she walked around the island, strutting with the peanut butter. He was unable to stand and watch her, a feeling faintly burning within him. He rushed to her and pushed her up against the wall, looking down at her. She chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips, whip cream getting over her delicate face and smearing everywhere.

"You look stunning, babe." She said as she broke off from the kiss, before dipping her index finger in the peanut butter and smearing it above his upper lip. "But I think the peanut butter mustache is _much_ better on you." They both laughed, as he dipped his finger into the peanut butter and dragged it across her collar bone. Utau smiled at him, putting the peanut butter aside on the counter and started to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she dashed away from him and grabbed the whip cream.

"Wha-" He wasn't able to finish as whip cream was sprayed onto his front side, covering his abs. He looked down at the mess that she created and let out a chuckle, it did look a little bit ridiculous. He was surprised to be attacked once again by the whip cream, this time a little lower than his abs and he looked up at her. "Now you're in for it."

She let out a giggle, which was rare for her, and made an attempt to get away from him. She wasn't quick enough and he wrapped his arms around her. The whip cream smeared from the contact and ended up all over her black tang top. She yelped a little bit and turned around in his grasp, getting hit by his whip cream chest once again. He took the whip cream from her, but before he sprayed it on her, he quickly removed her tang top with one swift moment. She wasn't even able to say something before he attacked her with the whip cream. "Kukai!" She managed to spit out and pushed him away, letting a laugh escape her lips.

He put the near empty can of whip cream aside and reached for the peanut butter before he looked over at the idol. She noticed the small bulge in his pants and smiled a bit. She cooed at him while indicating to come closer with her index finger, slowly pressing her back against the wall. It wasn't long until he leaned over her and pulled her closer to him, nearly bare chests pressing against each other. Their breaths started to quicken as they lowered each other onto the ground, a few kisses here and there.

Kukai's fingers dug into the peanut butter and he grazed them across her flat stomach, hearing her let out a small gasp and lean her body closer to his. He smiled at her want and used his other hand to get into the peanut butter, this time leaving the peanut butter all over her face. She let out a laugh and pull him closer, kissing him deeply. His lips shortly parted and let her tongue find its way to his. He pulled away abruptly and reached around her back and unclipped her white laced bra that she was wearing.

She leaned forward, digging her fingers into the peanut butter and brought her fingers down his chest, and under his pants and boxers until they gently touched his growing erection. He let out a loud grunt, looking into her amethyst eyes. She smiled lightly at him, leaning back and taking off the laced bra. He quickly regained his composure and leaned over her, eyes darting to her already hardened nipples. Despite how badly he wanted to dive right in and pleasure her, he decided a little teasing could be done. With more peanut butter, he spread it unevenly around her boobs, and started to lick them slowly.

She let out a loud moan, pushing her chest towards his face, wanting more. He grinned into her skin and continued his licking, picking up the pace. Her breaths started to quicken and her back arched, wanting even more. "Kukai.." She muttered and pulled his head closer. Kukai smiled and kissed her cleavage before gazing up into the idol's eyes. Her amethyst eyes were full with lust and want. He smiled sweetly at her before putting his attention back to her chest. His tongue flicked her right nipple while his left hand worked with her left.

Her back arched more and she let out a short breath, hands moving to support herself up. He continued his treatment before switching nipples, but came to an abrupt stop. Utau, who was breathing at an even pace, looked down at the jock. He moved in a quick motion, kissing her roughly on the lips, hand still working on her nipple. He broke free from the kiss and lowered his head down to her bare neck, going to the one place where he knew she'd loose it.

He barely even had time to kiss it gently before she raised her hands and pushed them against his bare chest, letting out a moan. Utau rolled the two of them over, where she now sat between his legs, topless. She grazed her fingers down his chest and past his abs, where the burning was growing, and stopped before the large bulge. "Someone's excited.." she whispered to him, voice light. She wasted no time in getting rid of his jeans and leaving the jock in his stripped boxers. Her delicate fingers barely skinned the fabric where his erected member was before he leaned forward and moved her forward, trying to get the nearest chair.

Once he was sitting, he didn't even bother to let her take off his boxers, knowing that she'd be slow with it. Her eye sight slowly lowered from his face to his large member. A small smirk grew on her face as she took his penis in her hand and slowly started to pump it, humming one of her tunes to the two of them. His breaths quicken as she pumped harder and faster, finding a unique rhythm. The burning built more and he couldn't help himself as he let out loud moans, calling her name a few times. Her hand movement slowed, but only to have it replaced by mouth. The contact of her mouth to his erected penis was almost enough for him, as he shouted her name in near ecstasy and reached down to lightly grasp onto her head.

She gave his head a slow lick before she started to bob her head, finding another rhythm. "God.. Utau!" He shouted, tilting his head back and enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. She was about to take his whole member in her mouth before suddenly moved, causing her to pull away and give him a confused look. He lunged off the chair, taking the elder girl into his arms, gently laying her on the ground. He was a bit rough with the removal of her skirt, but stopped and grinned at the sight of her soaked panties.

The blonde moaned from under him, her hips bucking up, waiting for the contact. He chuckled a bit before kissing her deeply, his tongue slowly finding it's way into her mouth. While they kissed, his hand lowered to her white panties, where it slid under and his index finger grazed against her wet folds. She gasped, tilting her head back and groaned. He lowered his lips and found her sweet spot on her neck, kissing it briefly before his finger slowly drove into her core. Her back arched, her breaths stirred for a moment, trying to regain her composure.

Starting slowly, he drew his finger out, only to put it back in faster than he had before. He repeated this process, adding another finger in after a moment. By this point, her hips were bucking up subconsciously and her inner walls were tightening around his two fingers. He pulled his fingers out one last time before using his thumb to find her clit and rub it slowly. "God Kukai.. just do it already!" She shouted, a thin layer of sweat covering her figure. He smiled at her impatientness, and was actually turned on by it. He removed her panties, throwing them in a random direction before placing himself between her legs.

He looked over the blonde beauty in front of him, admiring her, but he cut his loving short with a incoherent shout and saw Utau spread her legs wider for him. He set himself in front of her, erected penis lined up with her wet vagina. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, her juices wetting himself as he continued to push further into her. Once he was in as far as he could go, he looked down at her and saw the look on her face, eyes closed, and mouth opened ajar. He slowly pulled out, only to push in more fiercely than the time.

His thrusts became more powerful and faster, making the friction almost unbearable. He found a rhythm which was incredible, he was about ready to come done himself when the popstar found it and matched it, muttering words of another language. The pleasure built between them as the trusts continued, sweat shimmering and occasional shouts from the duo. She was the first to come done, letting out a scream that was so loud it almost echoed as her body shook and legs closed on their own, locking Kukai in place. Two thrusts later, Kukai groaned loudly, letting himself loose control. Exiting all into her core as he did his final thrust, feeling her walls nearly lock around his penis.

He nearly collapsed onto the elder girl, managing to hold himself up by his forearms. By this point the two of them were trying to settle their breathing down to an even, steady pace. He reluctantly pulled himself out of her and laid down next to her, looking up at the ceiling. "That... might have been the craziest thing I have ever done." Kukai said after a moment, breathing finally getting to an even pace. He turned his head to look at her, still trying to collect herself.

"I.." Utau started, but ending up nodding instead. She smiled softly and locked eyes with him, seeing that beaming look in his olive eyes. "Hope Ikuto didn't really need that cake.."

Kukai laughed, looking around the now cluttered kitchen. "You can always make it tomorrow." He replied, looking back at her.

She slowly closed her eyes, moaning. "If I manage to get out of bed." She snickered a bit at her own comment. "You sure are good at sex."

"Thanks babe." And as much as he really didn't want to move, he knew that sleeping on the kitchen floor was going to be bad for the two of them. He moved to a sitting position and pulled the blonde to him. He didn't even need to say anything as her legs locked around his waist, arms finding their way to lock behind his neck. Using one hand to make sure she didn't fall, he stood up and looked around the kitchen. "And by the way, we should totally do that more often."

She mumbled something into his collarbone, and he wasn't bothering to ask her what she said. He knew she was tired and worn out, needing sleep. By the time he basically stumbled into their room, she was mostly asleep, eyes closed and breaths as even as they could be. He laid her down gently before laying down next to her, pulling the covers up and pulling her closer to him.

He grinned, lowering his lips to ear, whispering into her ear. "How about round two?"

He earned a knee to his manhood.

**_. . . . ._**

**_Oh god. that was the first lemon I have ever written.. It's probably horrible, but I know there's like.. zip to none Kutau lemons out there. Please don't go too harsh on it. ;-;_**


End file.
